Hell High
by Seriously Yours
Summary: Imagine the worst high school in existence. With freak disciplinarians and a demented headmaster. Imagine Aang, Katara, Sokka and Zuko. Put them together. Stop imagining and read the story.The story of survival.
1. Chapter 1

**HELL HIGH**

**We do not own Avatar the last Air Bender. In addition, we don't own our school. However, we do own the OCs we have made and their personalities.**

**We know that there are many AU high school fics out there (including many great ones), so we feel obliged to explain why ours is different.**

**It's simple. We're out on a Vendetta.**

**Against whom you ask?**

**Simple, against our old High School.**

**Therefore this fic is not your regular, freshman, sophomore romances between pretty cheerleaders and gorgeous jocks. It's a story of survival.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

First, we have to give you an insight into our old school before you can read the actual story. Only then will you come to appreciate the hell we have been through for years of our lives.

When we are finished, you will come to see how appropriate the name of this fic is.

First, let us start with what happens when you enter the school.

Just as you enter through the gates, you have to go through a screening process, where the prefects scrutinize your uniform, hair, shoes and nails. The only thing they don't examine is your underwear though there was a rumor that the prefects were given X-ray goggles. This rumor has neither been confirmed nor refuted.

If you are late, you have to give the nearest Prefect you SRB (Student Record Book) and she/he will mark in a small 'L' (for _Late_) no matter if you are 1 second or 1 hour late. Three L's and you are suspended for a week. If you survive the preliminary checkup, boys have to go on the left of the yellow line that runs along the school dividing the stairs, grounds and everything else, the girls have to stick to the right. The headmaster even tried to divide the classes but backed off due to universal disapproval.

Let us introduce the Prefects. They are the singularly most infuriating people you will ever have the misfortune to meet. They are mean, abusive, bulling ass holes who have more power than they deserve due to an administrative mistake. They can give out 'black marks' to people if and when they _feel _like it. Some poor students have got black marks for having mud stained shoes on rainy days and spiking their hair with gel. Beware these evil minions of management and their black marks. Don't ever make the mistake of thinking that the prefects run out of them, for each one of these young brutes is equipped with a whole set black marks in the form of a checkbook.

The Prefects are loved and adored by almost all teachers except the mentally impaired and the truly evil ones. There is only one thing to do when you meet a Prefect, _run_; no one has ever survived one unscathed.

Then the next people you will come to hate are the disciplinarians. They are simply that, disciplinarians. They prowl the six floors searching for prey; if they find a student without a hall pass, they_ will_ catch him/her. The ironic thing is the teachers sometimes lose their hall passes and allow the students out in the halls anyway. When these hapless students get cornered by a Nazgul (nickname for the disciplinarians), they have no defense expect call the teacher careless. No one in his or her sane mind would do that. So they get detention etc.

The disciplinarians are the most evil of all people excluding the teachers, headmaster and the Prefects. They are mostly people who have been in the army, or have had a very bad family life. Also in some cases, they are physically deformed and/or mentally deranged.

The disciplinarians walk around the school like vultures searching for the weak, the foolish and the plain dumb.

Their job is to keep discipline (obviously), but they do much more. They make regular visits to classrooms and search through students' bags. This routine is carried out atleast twice a week. On a special day like Valentine's Day, they go through the bags and the boys are given a full body search. All gifts, cards and anything pink or with hearts on it is confiscated. They have considered strip-searching but concluded that it might be considered as sexual harassment.

If they find any love letters, CD's, walkman's, phones or anything else that might be considered 'abominations against the RULES', it will be confiscated and the wrongdoer will be doomed to detention or worse, suspension.

Many look forward to suspension as they have a week free of this horrid law abiding school. No one and let me say, NO ONE ever looks forward to detention.

Because in detention you don't sit around in a classroom doing nothing; Instead you sit in a classroom and write essays while a sick, sex deprived male disciplinarian breathes down your neck.

Now that we've dealt with the disciplinarians lets move on to the Head Prefects. They are under more pressure than _us _normal students as they themselves are subject to 24/7 scrutiny. If they make a wrong move, or a small mistake they are reprimanded and the mistake is recorded for future gloating. The Head Prefects have the worst time of all, as the eyes of many follow them and they have to take care of the demands of the lesser but more popular Prefects.

Many have tried to bring in 'stuff' and break the rules without giving a whiff to the Prefects of the deed but they never have passed the gate without being caught. If you want to know if you can breathe just look up rule #1001 in the 1000 page rule book. The thing about the rulebook is that you have to bring it to school. If you do something wrong, _that_ is your conscience. You can never try to say 'I didn't know' because the rulebook is just behind your back. Also the school forbids you from saying the words 'I didn't know', as the rule #1991 states that: _You shall not under any circumstance utter the words 'I didn't know' as you are supposed to know and must know the rule book by heart._

The impressive thing about the rulebook is that every year they somehow manage to push in another rule and decrease the chances of students ever running afoul. This is the latest rule: _From 1/1/06, all students going to (name edited) college will be under surveillance 24/7 to keep them in their best behavior. We will monitor your every move and we will not tolerate any gatherings, which are outside the school premises,(For example in your homes, night clubs, restaurants etc) . We will break up any parties, clubs, groups and such in order to minimize incidences that might tarnish the School name. This rule applies even if the party, group, club has parental concession or not. We will expel or suspend any students who are seen at the scene, and other punishments may be given as well._

This rule got so much disapproval that a practical joker hung a painting of a donkey standing next to the headmaster holding a board which said "I'M WITH ASS" with an arrow pointing at the _headmaster_.

All sorts of torture and interrogation were used to find the student who did this but to no avail, so the headmaster went very low and offered a full scholarship to anyone who would sell their friends to the management. This tactic didn't work either.

Then a group of brave parents wrote in to complain that the 1st graders were turning into hunch backs due to the heavy rule book they have to carry to school everyday. This caused the headmaster to making another rule saying that primary school children don't have to bring their rulebooks to class anymore.

That was a great victory for us, even though we as senior students were turning into hunch backs, we had at least saved the innocent youngsters.

Ok on to the materialistic things. A lift was bought after a teacher died from a heart attack from climbing 96 steps to the sixth floor. First, only the teachers were allowed to use the lift as they were old and frail. Then a very convincing report from the Head Boy made the headmaster extend the use of the lift to the Prefects as well. This turned out to be chaos as the lift was always full of sweaty Prefects who cram into the elevator making the teachers wait for the return trip. The prefects even went as far as to grant free elevator rides to their best mates. Predictably, the teachers and management turned a blind eye.

All this happened while the poor normal students looked at the lift longingly and walked up the 96 steps while carrying their 10-ton bags.

Finally, we come to the teachers. They are the most respect demanding teachers you will ever meet. When they come to class, you have to get up and greet them with gusto, otherwise they won't sit down, and if _they_ don't sit down you can't sit either.

They are mean, lean, spoon-feeding machines! Actually, they're quite fat but that's not the point. The teachers have a say in everything. If you want to be a Prefect, you have to suck up to them. There is one teacher in particular whom we fear with every fiber in our bodies. She is a woman who was once an International Examiner. She taught English Literature.

Now that's a boring subject, but you have to sit up straight and have to look like you're interested. She, according to our headmaster was a 'great asset' to our school. She hated everyone and everyone hated her. It was so irritating that just because she was an ex- International Examiner we should give her control of the school. That's just dumb. But that's how it went, if she liked you, you would be on your way to becoming head girl/boy.

People started to hate her so much that they got together with other teachers and plotted her immediate demise. Guess the outcome of that. It didn't work. She got to know the plot and that some teachers were in it too. She became more evil if that was possible. She used words as weapons to bring even full-grown men to their knees. One day she screamed at a senior boy for yawning in class. These were her words: "You despicable misfit. I would like to roll you down _six _flights of stairs straight to the principal's office. But I think detention would be better, don't you think?" Of course, detention _was _the worst punishment and she knew it.

From that day on, she was known by a simple yet effective name: Medusa.

That's not all…This school was so screwed up that the Managing director was married to the Principal. I guess they had a great time in the bedroom plotting our demise. Oops, we forgot to talk about the Principal. Well for one, she was a great actress. She had perfected the art of appearing caring, loving, nurturing etc when it was _she,_ who came up with the more diabolical plans of student torture. Thus the managing director and the principal had the best good cop/bad cop routine known to Law Enforcement types everywhere.

Enough said. This is a school bent on making robot students. We did as they said and we got to graduate. If we crossed the line, we got kicked out without a leaving certificate and had to walk the streets as no other school wanted expelled students.

But all in all the education was excellent. Without sex, drugs and everything else to cloud our brains we had nothing to do but study. And study we did.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is a beginning of a very interesting, humorous and angst-filled story. We just wanted you to know about our school as the story that is to come after this, is based on our traumatic experiences.

However, the characters of Avatar will be the students and the teachers. Everyone is in character, yet they are normal people. No one can bend nor do they speak in 'Avatar language'. They are in every sense of the word _normal_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**We hope you will enjoy this tale. Second Chapter will be on this Monday.**

**Feed back is always welcome.**

**Cheers**.

**La Femme & Lord Baal**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Staff**

Ozai: Headmaster

Jun: Physical Training

Iroh: Physics/ Philosophy

Roku: History

Zhao: Head Disciplinarian

Aunt Wu: Chemistry

Herbalist: Biology

Pakku: English Literature

Jeong Jeong: You'll find out.

**Students**

**Seniors**

Zula

Jet

Zuko

Haru

Mekai Dark/Goth. Hangs out with Zuko. Paper editor

Enya: Quiet smart girl. Zula's enemy

**Juniors**

Aang

Katara

Sokka

Yue

Suki

Kuzon: Class clown. Crazy guy.

**Day1 / Week 1 (Monday)**

"**WELCOME BACK STUDENTS TO A BRAND NEW SCHOOL YEAR" **Zuko sneered up at the crimson banner, wondering what kind of _brand new _sadistic rituals his father had cooked up over the summer. But before he could deduce the workings of the headmaster's sick mind, a cool voice spoke up.

"Congratulations Zuko, I just heard the news from Zula."

Zuko turned around slowly to see Jet, the self-assured, shit brained boyfriend of his sister. Jet had his usual cigarette between his lips and his customary sneer in place.

As Zuko neither said nor did anything life threatening, Jet felt safe to continue gloating.

"It seems that you have been demoted from the 'gifted' students programme. How _sad_. Wasn't it just two years back that you had the double promotion? Tsk tsk, Can't live up to the expectations can you?"

Zuko kept his silence even though he was seething inside. He knew if he beat up Jet, there would be consequences. Moreover, he did _not_ under _any _circumstances fancy a trip to his father's office.

Jet took his silence as humiliation and sneered.

"Oh c'mon Zuko, does it take an_ hour_ to think up a come back? Even you can't be _that _stupid!"

Zuko said nothing instead opened his locker and took out his rucksack. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Jet's right hand thug: Duke, had joined his leader.

"Hey ponce, why the long face? Lost your boy friend or something?" Duke laughed, cracking his knuckles.

Zuko pursed his lips as he closed up his locker. His jaw was set and tensed. By now, Zuko knew that Jet would not leave without a fight. Therefore, he readied himself to teach them a lesson before Zhao could bear witness.

Not recognizing the danger signs, Jet continued stupidly, "Well, well, well, which of the deadly sins are you today? Pride?"

"No. I'm Wrath!" snarled Zuko and punched him in the face.

Jet banged into the lockers as his hands flew up to clutch at his bleeding face. Duke rushed in with his fists raised but Zuko ducked low and smoothly kicked his legs from underneath him. The goon fell to the floor in a grunting heap.

Zuko smiled in satisfaction.

"You know what you remind me of?" he questioned as he casually crushed Jet's fallen cigarette under his heel, "Opium, that's what. You're two slow acting _dopes_.

With his parting shot delivered, the newly demoted jock slung his bag over his shoulder and headed to the start of term Assembly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Principal Ozai stood at the shadowed podium and stared at the assembled students.

"Welcome welcome to another school year! I'm happy to say that over the holidays, we have introduced more rules."

The whole student body with the exception of Zula and her minions groaned.

Ozai smirked.

"New Rules: No kissing in the hallways. All Kissers will be EXPELLED."

"No chewing gum in the classrooms, All chewers will be EXPELLED."

"No lasers in the corridors. All Jedi-wanabes will be SUSPENDED."

"We also have installed more security cameras, which can now be found in all the niches and crevices that were previously inaccessible to the disciplinarians, so no more kissing corners for you."

"We have brought in more disciplinarians so that I can tighten my control over your pathetic lives even more than before. Throughout this school year, I will take further steps to ensure that all the weeds in my little garden will be duly squashed."

"What is this? Biology?" one brave soul called out. He was immediately jumped on by three sadistic disciplinarians and dragged out of the hall.

"One less weed." Smiled the Headmaster and continued.

"Don't even _think_ about crying to your mummies, because thanks to the contract your parents have to sign when you were admitted, they cannot remove your sorry ass out of this school unless it's dead or you graduate."

"One last rule…I have decided that only the headmaster is allowed to swear and no one else. If teachers swear, I will give them a pay rise.

"Damn right!" Jeong the Janitor shouted.

Ozai scowled, "You're _not_ a teacher".

Jeong shook his mop angrily, splattering half the auditorium with soapy drain water.

Ozai ignored him. "New students will be taken to the grounds to begin their induction ceremony which is a cross country run…_through the swamps_. I don't know who started that stupid tradition but I like it!"

Several students hissed furiously.

Ozai continued oblivious. "Don't even try to hide in the toilets, I have them bugged."

An angry murmur came from the girls' side. Ozai looked at them.

"_Your_ toilets are bugged but only a female disciplinarian will monitor them. Is that good enough for you? Well I don't care if it's or not, I run this school and I'll run it the way I want. IS THAT CLEAR?"

The students nodded dumbly.

"Now get your depressing faces out of my sight!"

Thus ended the start of term assembly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara sat at Junior-Chemistry wishing sadly that Sokka had taken this class with her. However, her brother had refused, stating that Chemistry was for females and that he would be much happier doing IT engineering.

To her dismay, Sokka had also convinced Katara's best friend, Suki to join IT. With no one to talk to and the aftereffects of the depressing assembly still lingering, Katara's mood was at its lowest ebb. That however, was soon to change as Miss Wu, stepped into class.

Katara gazed curiously at the short young boy at her side. Infact every student had deemed him worthy of their collective stare. As one, they made one alarming albeit obvious impression of the boy._ He was bald._ This fact under any other circumstance would seem trivial; there were weirder things to gawk at indeed. But in _this_ school, with an iron cast rule explicitly banning shaven heads, the students privately wondered how long his suspension would be.

For his part, the boy stared back, his lips twitching as if to burst into a smile at any moment.

"Good morning everyone" Mrs. Wu said kindly, oblivious to the change in atmosphere. Automatically, everyone got up and greeted her.

"As you can see we have a new student with us today. He transferred from Alaska and he has got a double promotion."

A loud 'Ooooohhhhhhhhhhh' went through the crowd for it was a widely known fact that Ozai detested student-promotions, as it would knock some years off the designated torture schedule. The kid blushed at the unexpected reaction.

"Hush now children! I'll let him introduce himself." The teacher said as she took her seat.

The bald kid shuffled his feet and looked at the crowd. Predictably, twenty pairs of eyes stared right back. Katara felt great sympathy for the new student yet the boy smiled easily and started, "Hi, I'm Aang, I came from Alaska. Over Summer, I was invited to join this school so I…er…joined it" Aang finished lamely, his grin widening.

"Don't look so happy about it!" someone in the back shouted. Everyone else snickered and Aang's smile drooped.

"Go and take a seat Aang. Everyone read your textbook quietly. I'll send along someone to make sure you behave." Miss Wu left for the staff room without a backward glance. She was notorious for slacking off in the beginning then piling students with work when the end of term teacher inspection rolled around.

Katara saw Aang standing undecidedly and waved him over to the empty seat on her left. _Suki's seat._ Katara thought with a pang. But at that moment she was too overcome with curiosity to actually miss her friend.

"Hi I'm Katara."

"I'm Aang. Nice to meet you."

"You must be pretty smart. Not many people get promoted in this school you know."

Grey eyes lowered bashfully. "Ummm I guess."

_Oh no, more competition._ A hidden voice spoke up and Katara winced, _What was wrong with her? _

"People sure are friendly here…" Aang said flashing her enigmatic smile.

_He has the sweetest smile _the voice spoke up again. _What is WRONG with me?_

"Katara?"

"Er…Sorry…I…How come you shaved off your hair? Didn't you have to read the engraved rulebook on the Headmasters office and sign your consent? If you did, why didn't you get suspended until your hair grows back" Katara's eyes widened as she realized how offensive she sounded. _Oh my GOD, why am I being such a witch? He just got here and I'm trying to get him suspended._

Aang touched his head sheepishly "Yeah I _did_ sign it. But no where did the rules say you can't be bald due to Leukemia."

Katara blanched. "_What_?...I... I'm so sorryAang."

The boy flushed. "Don't be."

Katara felt her heart lurch. "How can you _say_ that? Please forgive me for what I said. I'm desperately sorry…"

Aang blushed so hard that Katara could almost feel the heat waved radiating off him. Eventually he mumbled, "Don't be sorry…I…I lied."

It was Katara's turn to redden. "_What_?" she repeated.

"In Alaska, I lived in an orphanage. They made us shave our hair to save on the barber. I didn't want to get suspended before I even began so I said I had cancer." Aang whispered, hanging his head and refusing to meet her eyes.

"You…What?...I can't believe…You. Are…."

"I'm a jerk, I know."

"You-are-_brilliant_."

Aang snapped his head back to look at her. Katara's eyes were shining with laughter.

"I am?"

"Yes Aang, no one thought of that excuse. Ever. You'll soon come to realize that our main motto is _Beat the System_. You seem to have one up on them already. Way to go Aang!"

"Thanks I…" Aang was cut off as a grizzled old man in dirty brown overalls banged open the door.

Looking up at him, Katara groaned.

"Who is he?" Aang whispered.

"You Madam Wu's class?" the man questioned gruffly.

"Yeah! Why?" a boy in the front retorted.

"I'm here to keep you misfits out of trouble, so shut up and get working."

"Why should we? You're not a teacher." The smart mouthed boy complained.

The man stared at him for a long moment and said slowly, "Ever tasted Clorox boy? I'll be glad to give you a sample. The invitation extends to all."

Everyone promptly buried their heads in their texts.

"That's Jeong the Janitor. He was a former disciplinarian or something. Ozai hates his guts so all he does now is wet the floors so students slip up. Stay out of his way Aang, he's crazy. Sokka says he's been inhaling too many cleaning products."

They waited in silence for the period to be over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment the bell rang, Katara practically flew out of the door, collecting Aang en route. She didn't stop running until she crashed into a blue eyed boy who was standing by his locker.

"Where's Suki?" Katara demanded between pants.

"She went to Junior-Math." Replied the tall boy making a face, then his eye fell on Aang.

"And who might _this_ be? Your project for show and tell?"

"This is my brother Sokka, he's an idiot." Katara scowled, but Aang grinned at the older boy.

"Hi, I'm Aang."

Sokka scratched his head, "Aang? That's a weird name. Where are you from?"

"Alaska"

"Wow, you're an Eskimo."

Katara snorted, "Don't mind him Aang, his geography's more screwed up than his brains. Sokka probably won't know North and South America apart!

Her brother immediately faked a slack-jawed appearance, "Wow, you mean there are _two_?"

Aang burst into laughter, immediately taking a liking to Sokka. He was truly lucky to have met these two.

As they parted ways to go to their final class for the day; as the start of term was a half-holiday, Aang said his goodbyes with a heavy heart. _He couldn't wait for tomorrow._

**Next update later in the week. **


	3. Chapter 3

**We found that you guys are confused about the senior/junior thing. Sorry for any misunderstandings, but we are not referring to the American system of freshman, junior, sophomore and senior classes. In our school, the 15 and 16 year olds were loosely termed juniors and seniors respectively. Note the term 'loose' because the junior classes included students who were 14, 15 and also 16, while the seniors were a mixed bunch of 15,16 and 17 year olds. **

**The juniors could take some senior classes depending on their brilliance, nerdiness etc. To limit any confusion just think of them as two batches of students one grade apart. :-) **

**That's it folks, hope you're happy.**

**PS - This chapter is crazy.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Day 2- Tuesday Morning,**

**Seniors**

Once the Senior English literature class had settled down, Mr. Pakku took out a sheaf of papers. "Now, I didn't expect elaborate essays as answers for the simple questionnaire I handed out yesterday, but I didn't anticipate blank spaces either." Here, he shot a glare in Zuko's direction. "But to counteract all these unsatisfactory incidences, I came across ONE excellently answered form, from none other than Zula." He gestured at Zula, who grinned and pumped her fist in air. Zuko rolled his eyes and stared out the window.

Oblivious to the tension, Pakku continued, "Zula's responses to the routine questions were witty, intelligent and often hilarious. As not to keep you in suspense any longer, Zula would you come up and read your survey form?"

"Of course Sir." Simpered Zula and glided up to the front of the class, picking up her form she began reading.

"**What's your favorite smell?**

_Success_

**Which living person do you most admire?**

_Myself_

**What would you most change about yourself?**

_My lack of modesty_

**Which living person do you most despise?**

_Myself- for my lack of modesty  
_

**How do you unwind?**

_In bed. I like seven hours a night._

**What traits do you dislike most in others?**

_Their filthy minds_

**What makes you cry?**

_Chopping onions_

**What makes you depressed?**

_My lack of psychic ability_

**Where do you see yourself in five year's time?**

_See previous answer_

**Do you believe in monogamy?**

_It's a board game, right?_

**What are your distinguishing qualities?**

_Everything anyone else can do, I can do better_

**What five things could you not live without?**

_Fresh air, sleep, food, a circulatory system--- and English Literature_

**What's your favorite phrase?**

_Will you bow down and do as I say?_

**What makes you happy?**

_When the answer to the above is yes._

**What's the most important lesson life has taught you?**

_Nice girls finish last."_

As Zula's fan club clapped and whooped, Zuko wished the blasted bell would ring.

**Tuesday **

**Juniors**

"Hey Katara, wait up" Aang shouted as he whizzed past students and reached his new friend.

"Hey you, no shouting and NO running." barked a prefect.

"SORRY." yelled Aang and turned to Katara who shook her head in irritation.

"I can't_ believe_ those prefects." She muttered. "Their graduating soon but still they're as bossy as the first day they got that piece of tin stuck to their chest."

"Woah woah! I sense resentment" Aang snickered as he stopped to consult his schedule.

"Resentment? No, more like a full blown case of obsessive jealousy." Sokka made his appearance.

"Obsessive jealousy?" Katara scowled. "I _resent_ that comment."

"More like you resemble it." grinned Sokka. "C'mon sis, I know you're counting the days to polish your very own tin piece."

As Katara tried to strangle her brother with a hastily unlaced tie, Aang glanced at the room numbers. "Hey guys, where do they have Philosophy?"

"You taking Philosophy?" gasped Sokka straining to free himself from Katara's headlock. "So are we. Kat let me GO."

" Fine." His sister gave him one last lash with her loose tie and dragged Aang into Room 108.

"Let's sit at the front." said Aang.

Sokka scoffed. "What are you, a _nerd_?" He dragged Aang to the back where a girl sat waving to them. The trio took their seats just as the bell rang.

"Aang meet Suki. Suki this is Aang, he transferred from Alaska." Sokka introduced the tough, brown haired girl who smiled a hello.

Aang smiled back. "Hi Suki."

"Suki's the captain of the tennis team AND the net ball team." Sokka declared proudly.

Suki rolled her eyes. "Thanks Sokka but I can toot my own horn."

"But Sokka's been trying to toot your horn for _years._" a dark haired boy, with a hand wrapped in black bandages took a seat by Aang.

"WHAT?" yelled Sokka and Suki together as they tried to thump the newcomer with their textbooks, but the boy held up his bandaged arm and implored. "Surely you won't wallop a broken man?"

"Shoot your mouth off again and I'll string you up by your nose hair." Suki hissed venomously. Aang gulped but the dark haired youth only smiled. He turned to Aang and raised an eyebrow. "Isn't anyone going to introduce me?" Without waiting, he stuck out his uninjured hand. "I'm Kuzon, resident skeptic and Storm-crow."

Aang shook his hand "Pleased to meet you, I'm Aang. What's a _storm-crow_?"

"…and you're taking philosophy." laughed Kuzon. "A Storm-crow my dear friend is bearer of bad news…"

"Meaning, he spreads nasty rumors. Don't EVER listen to him Aang." Katara said, while taking out her books.

"My lady, I abhor your lack of faith and gratitude, for I have risked life and limb to bring to you grave tidings..."

"Yeah?" Suki scoffed, "Spit it out."

Kuzon took a deep breath. " Ta DA…We _have_ a new teacher."

That was the moment, the teacher in question chose to enter the room. Abandoning their conversation, the group got up to greet the short portly man who uttered a cheery 'good-morning' and waved at them to sit down.

"Hello class, I am Mr.Iroh and I'm supposed to teach you philosophy. You may have seen me around because I teach physics to the seniors."

"Physics to philosophy, that's a long way sir." Kuzon spoke up. Katara whispered at him to shut up.

Far from taking offence, the new teacher smiled. "Yes indeed, so far that I have to walk down two stairways and traverse three halls. That's the reason for my delay."

Aang immediately liked this man, he couldn't help it, he looked around to see his friends' reactions. Katara was busy scribbling down notes even though no philosophy had yet been discussed; Kuzon was rubbing his hands in anticipation of god knows what; Suki was listening in rapt attention while Sokka was already zoned out.

"Philosophy, my dear students isn't something I can put down on the board and you can memorize. Quite the contrary you cannot_ learn_ philosophy, you have to _understand _it. In order to comprehend, you must discuss, you must question and you must conclude."

The class sat in complete silence.

Iroh nodded happily. "So in order to begin, does anyone have questions?"

Katara's arm shot up but Kuzon had already opened his mouth.

"Sir, what does the T in T-Shirt really mean?"

Iroh did a double take, "Pardon me?"

"If anything's possible, then is it possible that nothing's possible?"

Iroh frowned. "Huh?"

Kuzon continued promptly, "Isn't it scary that the word "therapist" is the same as the words "the" and "rapist" put together?"

"Er…"

"How can someone be dirt poor, and another be filthy rich?"

"Well"

"Why do we say "bye bye" but not "hi hi"?"

By this time Aang had stuffed his fist in his mouth in order not to laugh and Katara's eyes were popping out in a rather alarming manner.

Iroh realized the mess he was in and tried to stem the crap coming out of Kuzon's mouth. Unfortunately, Kuzon was unstoppable.

"Why do they call it "head over heels in love" If our head is _always_ over our heels?"

Iroh sighed, "You see…"

"Do vampires get AIDS?"

"_Excuse me_?"

"Is it true that cannibals don't eat clowns because they taste funny?"

"I don't…"

"Why do you click on Start to exit Microsoft Windows?"

"Er…"

"If blind people wear dark glasses, why don't deaf people wear earmuffs?"

"That's because…"

"If an ambulance is on its way to save someone, and it runs someone over, does it stop to help them?"

Suki erupted into giggles and even Sokka was listening to this insane rant.

Kuzon showed no sign of letting up.

"Why do people point to their wrist when asking for the time, but don't point to their crotch when they ask where the bathroom is?"

Iroh wiped his forehead.

"Why do people say "You scared the living daylights out of me" when daylight is not living?"

Iroh sighed.

"If Practice makes perfect, and nobody's perfect, then why practice?"

Iroh sat down.

"Can blind people _see_ their dreams?"

Iroh pulled at his beard.

"Can good looking Eskimo girls be called hot?"

A student concussed from banging his head on the desk in laughter. Kuzon continued.

"Do pilots take crash-courses?"

Iroh scratched his head.

"Why is the time of day with the slowest traffic called rush hour?"

Iroh tried again " Mr…"

"If there's an exception to every rule, is there an exception to _that_ rule?"

Iroh shut his mouth.

"Why do old men have hair in their ears?"

Iroh touched his ear.

Katara dropped her face in to her hands. Aang clutched his stomach.

Kuzon took a deep breath. "Why haven't I got detention yet?"

Iroh stared.

The bell rang.

Iroh fled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What were you THINKING?" yelled Katara as the group took their seats in the cafeteria.

"Simple" shrugged Kuzon, unwrapping a sandwich "I wasn't."

Suki pointed an accusing finger, "You could have got _detention_."

"With _Zhao_." elaborated Sokka.

"But MAN that was funny." Aang high fived Kuzon.

Kuzon tossed Aang an apple, "At last _someone _appreciates me."

"Moronic, idiotic nut brained lunatic." ranted Katara under her breath.

Before Kuzon could retaliate, Aang's attention was drawn to a commotion at the Cafeteria entrance. A large group of students were making there way in. Even though this bunch wore the same uniforms as everyone else, there seemed to be a certain aura around them. Each one of them seemed so self-assured, haughty and triumphant and indeed Aang could see many prefect's badges glinting off their chests. Aang watched in fascination as other students scrambled out of their way, giving them a wide berth. One by one as the group's members sat down, the couple at the center was revealed. A girl with dark brown hair was wrapped around a tall boy with a bandaged nose and was whispering into his ear. The boy smirked and said something, which made everyone laugh raucously.

"Earth to Aang…are you receiving?" A waving hand in front of his face jolted Aang out of his hypnotized stare.

"Who _are _they?" he pointed at the exclusive group.

Sokka looked at him pityingly, "Just two days at school and he's already under the evil PLOOP power."

Aang scrunched his brow, "_poop_?"

"PLOOP Aang," corrected Katara as she threw an unfriendly glance at the students in question.

Kuzon continued, "P-L-O-O-P standing for: Pea-brained Loathsome Overconfident Obnoxious Pot-heads."

Aang cocked his head, "Huh?"

Suki took pity on him and elaborated, "You see Aang, they're this bunch of gits from at least three grades who get together and terrorize the 'normal' people. Because they've managed to enlist some prefects they think their invincible. We _hate _them."

Aang pointed to the girl in the middle, now sitting on a table, swinging her legs, "Who is _she_?"

Katara looked in her direction and huffed, "That's Zula, the headmaster's daughter…"

Sokka cut in, "And the most evil, snarky, dangerous female ever to exist in this side of hell.

Aang shrugged, "So people don't like Zula?"

Suki grinned, "Let's me put it this way Aang, If I killed all the people that hated Zula it wouldn't be murder, it would be _genocide_."

Katara nodded, "We're not prejudiced Aang, I take the Senior History Class and Zula behaves as if she a _queen._ She _really _is mean and low. Everyone say's she'll be Head Girl this year and if I know Zula she'll kill, maim and mutilate until she eliminates all competition."

"Yes, she's_ amazing_ isn't she?" A voice eased over her shoulder.

"WHAT?" the whole gang turned around to face the intruder who was smiling at their angry faces. It was a slender boy, with shoulder length hair and green eyes.

"Oh it's _you_." snorted Suki and turned back to face her lunch. Everyone else greeted the boy as he squeezed in between them.

"Aang this is Haru, he's a Senior." introduced Katara.

"…and he has a majorly unhealthy crush on Zula." offered Kuzon, clapping Haru on the back.

"Not a crush man, it's true love." grinned Haru and leaned forward to shake hands with Aang.

Suki clicked her tongue with distaste, "C'mon Haru remember the ancient rule, See no evil, hear no evil, date no evil."

"But Zula is a 3-F female, she's perfect for me." implored Haru, flashing Suki a puppy dog face."

"3 F?" questioned Aang.

Haru winked, "3 F's. She's Famous, Flirtatious and Fabulous."

Katara stuck out her tongue, "More like, Floozy, Foolish and Flawed."

Sokka laughed, "3 F's huh? Fight, fright and flight that's what I want to do when Zula comes near me."

Everyone cracked up at his comment.

The noise attracted a prefect from the PLOOP's table. He walked up to Haru and tapped him on the shoulder, "What's this? You know long hair is not allowed!"

_Uh Oh!_ Thought Aang as he watched trouble brewing, but Haru shrugged casually, "Hey dude, I need the hair for a YMCA play. Ask my mother if you don't believe me."

The prefect sneered, "Can't you use a _wig?_"

Haru raised a mocking eyebrow, "What are you, a _girl_? Anyway I've got a note from home, wanna see it?"

The PLOOP was stumped, so he started walking back to his posse, "Braid it or something, just don't leave it free." He called over his shoulder.

"There _is _no play, is there Haru?" Katara whispered.

"No." Haru grinned.

"I salute you mate, Fight the System like I always say." Kuzon said with feeling.

"Speaking of the _system_, what are you going to do about Zula?"

Haru shrugged, "Simple, I'm going to ask her out."

Suki choked on her orange juice, "Ack! What happened to Enya? The senior girl on the netball team? I thought you wanted to go out with _her_."

"Oh, I was all set to do so when I heard Zuko had his eye on her."

"Who's Zuko?" Aang quickly jumped in, but Suki was too fired up to explain, "So you backed out? Just like _that_? What a scaredy cat!"

"Scaredy cat? I don't see _you _trespassing on Zuko'sterritory!" Haru shot back.

"Whose Zuko?" Aang tried again.

"Zuko's _territory_?" mocked Suki, "Who died and made Zuko king of High School?"

Haru snorted, "He was born to it! In case you haven't noticed he's the head master's _son_."

"Whose Zu…? Oh!" Aang's query died on his lips.

"Give it a rest Haru, Everyone knows that Ozai _hates _his son. I heard he even demoted Zuko this year."

"Whatever." Haru threw up his hands, "All I know is he's interested in Enya."

Katara spoke up slowly, "I don't believe Enya's going out with Zuko."

Kuzon who had been quiet until that moment got an evil gleam in his eye, "You _don't _believe or you don't _want _to believe?" he accused.

"Hey!" Katara turned red, "Enya's my friend, and she never said _anything_ to me."

"Then why are you so upset?" questioned Sokka suspiciously.

"I am NOT upset." yelled Katara slamming down her juice.

Aang spoke up in Katara's defense, "Leave her ALONE guys!"

"Oooh isn't he a hero? Rushing to aid the damsel in distress." smirked Kuzon, nudging Sokka who also smirked knowingly.

Aang blushed and hurried to change the subject, "Is Zuko here? Can you point him out?"

Kuzon shook his head, "No. He never eats in the Cafeteria. He avoids Zula like the plague. He's probably with his gang in the basket ball court."

"Hmm…"mused Aang, "Zuko seems like a cool person to hang with."

"Yeah_ RIGHT _!" laughed Sokka, "If you're suicidal."

"Yeah man, Remember that Yori who used to follow Zuko around, well he isn't coming to school anymore. I heard that Zuko chopped him up and fed him to his bulldog." Kuzon said in a whisper.

"Really?" asked Haru, "I heard he incinerated Yori with a flame thrower."

"SHUT UP." Katara snapped, "Yori was expelled. End of story."

"Yeah, how can you teach a pile of ashes." grinned Sokka, poking his sister on the shoulder.

"Enough about Zuko, I have an announcement to make." Kuzon declared.

"What? _More_ rumors?" Katara rolled her eyes.

'No," Kuzon sniffed, "I'm hurt, here I am with a black _not_ white cast on my arm, which was just one day ago uninjured and not _one_ of my friends enquired as to how I may have acquired it."

"Oh I'm sorry Kuzon, I just…" Katara immediately began apologizing.

"I thought you got a tattoo over summer and bandaged to hide it." shrugged Suki.

"What I want to know is why a _black _cast? How did you get it past Zhao?" asked Sokka.

"What _GREAT _friends I have, I think I'll be better off with the PLOOPs." Kuzon leered at them in annoyance.

"Sorry mate. What happened?" questioned Haru with sincere regret.

Just then, the bell rang to signal the end of lunch and Kuzon got up.

"Oops time's up. You'll just have to wait won't you?" and with that the resident Skeptic and Storm-crow stalked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How do you like Kuzon? Like him? Hate him? **

**The next update may take a while. Plz have patience. Life must go on. So Hell has to wait.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, We finally updated. (backs away from the rotten tomatoes). Plz we promise the next update won't be as long and if it is…**

**We hope this chapter will keep you going. (Kudos to all the nice, kind and crazy reviewers)**

**Wednesday (3rd day of school) –**

It was the juniors' first PT lesson for the term and Aang was making his way towards the school grounds. He was quite looking forward to it and couldn't fathom why Katara and Sokka were dragging their feet so slowly that they were almost walking backwards.

"What _is _PT?" Aang asked redundantly, just to break the tension.

"Torture" groaned Sokka.

"Ritualistic Sadism" whined Katara.

"Oka….y" Aang was sorry he asked.

Katara sighed and elaborated, "It stands for Physical Training Aang; It's supposed to be a fun relaxing period, but thanks to Jun I'd rather watch Sokka eating than… "

" Shut it !" Sokka snarled.

Aang remembered the training he had to go through in Alaska. He had swum in freezing lakes; rock climbed in the gale and skated on cracking ice. _PT would be no problem. _But as he looked at the others' angry faces Aang realized PT really was a bane in their existence.

"Who's Jun?" he questioned hoping to get the conversation flowing.

"The only woman who makes Zula look human" Sokka replied immediately.

Katara nodded.

"Yeah! Don't say or do _anything_ to provoke Jun Aang, she never forgives. What's her motto Sokka?"

"Something about No pity, No mercy and No regret right?" Sokka said casually. Aang gulped.

The trio put their bags in a corner and sat down near a tree, watching everyone running about trying to enjoy the few moments before—

"Officer on deck! Officer on deck!" someone shouted.

Katara immediately grabbed Aang's hand and dragged him into the line of students standing at attention.

A slim, tall woman wearing leather fatigues walked smartly to the front of the line and saluted the students. She had a whip in one hand and a growling dog in the other.

Everyone saluted her back.

"Ok men Listen up, I don't care how good you are at studies, how many medals you've won at sports, …to me you are _nothing_. You are scum beneath my feet, cowering dogs about to be shot. You all are insolent puppies who can't do anything right. Do you get it soldiers?"

"Sir Yes sir!" everyone shouted. One boy didn't shout along and it didn't go unnoticed, on the contrary she noticed it too fast.

"YOU impudent brat! How DARE you defy me! Drop and give me ten or face the wrath of my starved mongrel."

The boy fell to the ground and proceeded to do ten pushups.

After the boy was done, she turned her evil glare on the line of students again.

"Give me fifty laps and make it fast!" she snapped her whip at the students and turned around.

One girl took this time to sigh and whisper to her friend, "Who does this woman think she is? Who does she think _we_ are? Some kind of robots or something?. No way I can do fifty laps. "

Everyone closed their eyes and blocked their ears, unfortunately for Aang he didn't know what to expect so he got the full blast of the speech.

Jun turned around slowly and faced the child who backed away.

"Who gave you the authority to talk?" Jun questioned in a soft deadly whisper. The poor girl offered no answer but desperately searched for an obstacle to put between herself and imminent death. _Unfortunately there was nothing save for ducking behind another equally hapless student._ Jun knew this and sneered at her. "No one defies my orders. NO ONE! When I _want_ your opinion I'll _give_ it to you, understand?"

"Yes M'am" the student was on the verge of curling into the fetal position.

"This is PT. do you _know _what PT stands for soldier?"

"Physical training M'am."

"What? I can't hear you! Louder soldier! If you wanna be heard to the world you have to be louder! She cracked her whip " LOUDER!"

"PHYSICAL TRAINING M'AM!" the student shouted now shaking from head to foot.

"That's right. do you know what we do here? We don't dance around. This is no fun period! This is training people. Training to be strong, quick and survive in the REAL world."

She looked around for more victims and looked down at her prey again.

"This is not the place to think soldier! You don't think, you only do. Live it, love it and learn it! Understand?"

"Er…"

"Why you incompetent twit! I'd smack the crap out of you if I didn't think it would fill up the whole field!"

Aang let out a small chuckle_. Jun sure was funny._

"Who you laughing at soldier?" Jun's gaze zeroed on Aang. Katara and Sokka edged away.

"er..Nothing?" Aang smiled sweetly.

Jun stalked over and towered above him. She upgraded her lethal glare to level five. Yet Aang's smile didn't falter. Jun narrowed her eyes and bared her teeth as she calibrated her stare to max setting, Sokka and Katara standing closest to Aang shielded their eyes …yet Aang smiled.

Finally, Jun relaxed her face from its snarling riktus and stared down her nose at him. Her high-maintenance glare seemed to have drained her for the only insult she managed was: "Wow brat, you're so skinny you could do push ups under a door"

Aang didn't know if he should smile, say something, or do nothing. He looked at Katara for help, she shook her head in a silent 'no'. Therefore, he just stood at attention and Jun passed him without a second glance.

She walked behind the students, making sure to breath down their necks and occasionally poke them with her whip. Jun seemed to have forgotten all about the fifty laps.The students waited in baited breath as her canine growled and snapped at their ankles.

Finally she came back to the front and took in a deep breath.

"Today I have demonstrated how I work. How I expect _you_ to work. If I get a whiff of anyone running afoul, you'll be cleaning the drain with the janitor for the rest of your miserable life, so listen up morons, don't write checks your body can't cash! Dismissed."

There was still fifteen minutes left to the end and nobody could believe their luck. It seemed Jun's encounter with Aang had depleted her daily quota of sadism. As Sokka and Katara regarded Aang with newfound respect, the others clicked their heels and shouted together: "NO PITY, NO MERCY, NO REGRET."

Jun left. Everyone relaxed.

A few minutes later, the trio made their way up to their Biology class, no one asked for an explanation. None was given.

One floor down in room 225, the gang was having their Biology class. Today they were to learn about the human reproductive system.

Sokka was quite looking forward to this (for obvious reasons) and so were some of the other boys. Girls obviously weren't _that_ happy.

Aang had no idea what human reproduction meant or what was so interesting about it. Katara wanted to explain but she didn't want to humiliate Aang in front of everyone, especially Sokka who would taunt Aang about it for the rest of his miserable life here.

However, before Aang could ask why Katara had her eyes screwed shut and her face hidden behind a thick text book, Madame Herbalist stepped into the room.

"Settle down children" she said in her dreamy voice. "Today we will learn about the human digestive system."

"You said we would learn about the reproductive system Ma'am" some nerd in the front called out.

"Ooh, I see you remember _that_ clearly, but I feel that reproduction is a trivial intuitive thing like inserting tab A into slot B and repeating as necessary."

There was a full minutes silence before the _entire _class was howling in laughter.

"Now _that's_ what I call succinct…" Sokka quipped and was immediately punched by Suki.

"But Madam, we need to know the_ details _for the er.. _exam_." Kuzon implored with a saccharine sweet tone. Even Katara and Suki's combined glare wasn't enough to stop him.

"Oh all right then, but let me warn ya, the digestive system is more fun!" the teacher mumbled and proceeded to draw some kind of diagram on the white board.

"Aang- don't-ask-any- questions," Katara, whispered in Aang's ear.

"Why?" Aang whispered back.

Katara groaned and proceeded to lie, "Cuz she's a horrible explainer."

"Oh, then I guess everybody fails this subject?" Aang grinned, oblivious as usual.

"Not _everyone_" Katara huffed but Aang was too horrified by what he saw on the board to notice the pride in her voice.

The diagram in no way resembled any male or female or even an alien reproductive system. The female one resembled a scooter and the male one looked like a gun with two triggers.

Everyone who happened to glance at the white board looked stunned before collectively bursting into laughter.

Then the same person who had shouted before yelled for the whole class to hear, "Man can she draw or what? Madam you should try the multimedia board, I'm sure you can find something much better than _that _in the internet!"

Everyone laughed again, this was the best incident they've had since someone pushed Zhao into the pool.

As the teacher tried desperately to stop the laughter, the loud noise of the very welcome bell went off.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Likey? No Likey? Baby wanna go poo poo? (lol)**

**Here's something extra for your amusement. This is an excerpt from that episode where Zuko and Zhao has the Agni-Kai. (The Southern Air Temple). It has been tailored to fit this story. Hee hee.**

**Zhao – "**You're just a demoted washout; your own father demoted you."

**Zuko –"**That's not true, when I bring back my GPA to 4 I'll be put up again.

**Zhao – "**If he wanted you, you'd be back in second year, GPA or no GPA.

You have black mark to prove it."

**Zuko –"**Do you one to match?"

**Zhao – "**Is that a challenge?."

**Zuko –"**A Black mark at sunset!"

**Zhao – "**I accept, I just wish your father was here to see me put you in detention but I guess your Uncle will do.

**Iroh – "**Zuko, remember the last time you mouthed off to a disciplinarian?"

(a close up of Zuko's report card is seen, there is a big red HELD BACK ONE YEAR stamped across it.)(Camera switches to Zuko's face as he says…)

**Zuko –** "I will never forget."

Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dearest Reader**_

**_Finally we have reached Chapter five, in the Hell High series. I am halfway in my second year at university and it's quite an uphill battle to update regularly. But guess what? I'm on HOLIDAY now. Yay! So I can promise you that I will put out the next chapter on pain of death. I will also update the final part of the TOP TEN QUESTIONS series as many reviwers requested.._**

_**Thank you for all your lovely reviews, I am forever grateful.**_

_**Seriously Yours,**_

_**La Femme**_

**HELL HIGH # 5**

**Thursday (4th Day of first week)**

**It **was five minutes to his History class and Zuko was at the other end of school. This was rather strange as the class in question was just a corridor's length from the main entrance. However, this was a predicament Zuko was quite used to, due to one simple, unexciting, unchangeable fact. Between the main entrance and the History classroom stood the shadowed entrance to the Principals' Lair. Thanks to various reasons, genetic and otherwise, this was a location Zuko was keen to avoid. But he wasn't so lucky to escape totally unscathed. Because in between the other end of school and his destination, Zuko had to avoid an ever-evil Zhao, refuse an invitation for a 'quick' cup of tea with his Uncle and dodge a well-aimed textbook by his darling sister.

"Why is this place crawling with my relatives?" he wondered out aloud as he finally entered the classroom.

As his feet crossed the threshold. Zuko's spirits rose, remembering just _who_ taught this class. It was no suprise that History was Zuko's favorite subject and he was nearly always top in class.

The class was almost full, due to his tardiness and Zuko scanned the faces to locate his friends…or rather friend: Mekai. The juniors who qualified to take Senior history were sitting right up front as if subconsciously seeking the teacher's protection in a unfriendly surrounding. A couple of PLOOPs were ganged up at the back, already munching on chocolate and swapping gossip at the top of their voices. Zuko's eyes narrowed as he spotted Jet, lounging at a corner desk with his arms around two vacant bimbos._ That's weird! Where's Zula?_ Immediately Zuko realized that the sole reasons that the bimbos were still alive and breathing was the fact that Zula was yet to arrive. Jealousy was her middle name.

"Yo man! Get up here," yelled Mekai waving to catch Zuko's attention. Smiling slightly Zuko joined his friend.

As if on cue, Mekai started his '_I hate the world'_ rant: "Getting up in the morning sucks doesn't it? It's just the first week of school and I feel like I'm drowning already. Don't take me wrong. Drowning in shit not water. I'd take a dip in a pool over this anyday. Oh man! Why'd we need History? It's not like it's gonna repeat huh? Get it? haha…."

"Mekai?" Zuko said patiently.

Mekai halted his maniacal laughter to choke out a breathless "Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh Yeah! I forgot I was speaking to the almighty A-Plus History nerd."

Zuko ignored this and quoted. "If you don't know your history you don't know anything, you're like a leaf that didn't know it was part of a tree."

Mekai gasped and did a perfect imitation of his eyeballs dropping out.

Zuko gave up and turned his attention to the door. A door through which three girls were entering. One was of medium height with startlingly blue eyes, while the other was a serious, grey-eyed girl who was listening intently to the third female. The one unusual feature about the third girl was her thick hair. It was such a light blond that in the fluorescent light it shone white.

"Junior" offered Mekai, following Zuko's gaze.

"I wasn't asking."

"No problem, I'm a very helpful person. The white one's Yue. Blue eyes is Katana or something. Of course the gorgeous breath taking beauty in the middle is none other than our very own Enya."

"I didn't request a commentary."

"Your welcome. Do you think she'll…"

"No."

"Why you little…"

"Good morning class."

Heads were jerked up and chairs scraped back as everyone rose to greet the teacher, everyone except Jet's cronies in the back row, who remained seated under the cover of the standing mass of students.

Mr.Roku swept in to the classroom elegantly and as always, a sense of urgency and expectation followed him in. Setting his books at the desk, he fixed his cool amber gaze on the class.

"Welcome to the first History class of this semester. I trust you had a good summer because from this day fourth you will be neck down in assignments, wallowing in research and sleeping in the library."

The class sat there in stunned shock.

Roku smiled serenely and let out a slow chuckle. "Don't worry…just my joke."

The students let out a collective sigh of pure relief.

"But…"

Everyone held their breaths.

"Learning History can be daunting at times, but I want you to enjoy _every _minute of it so that you don't view it as a burden or as an inconvenience. You must learn because you _want _to not because you _have _to, UNDERSTAND?"

A few audible groans and mutterings spread across the room.

Roku held up a hand, "Think of it this way: History's like an amusement park. Except instead of rides, you have dates to memorize."

"Yeah, like I'd _pay_ to memorize dates…" came Jet's voice from the back. Zuko scowled and waited for Roku to say something. And sure enough, he didn't disappoint.

"Then what _would _you pay to see Jet? An X-Rated movie perhaps?" Roku raised an eyebrow as the glass giggled nervously.

Jet stared at him with a steely look in his eye and burped in response.

"A burp is not an answer Jet. But we must all work to our strengths I guess" Roku's lips twitched as everyone who had ever been bullied/beat up/pawned or maimed by Jet hooted in amusement.

"As it is the first lesson, we will not be doing anything—" everyone started chattering with excitement but Roku wasn't finished.

"—but read the first chapter on the Rise of Nazism." A quiet 'booooooooooh' went around the classroom. But before Roku could respond, the door banged open and Zula marched into the room and started making her way up to her boyfriend, while tossing a casual "Excuse me" over her shoulder.

"No Excuse_ me_ Miss Azula, I was under the impression that this lesson began fifteen minutes ago. I was obviously wrong."

Zula stopped dead in her tracks and turned around slowly. "I was in my _father's _office, discussing some _family _matters" she sneered, stressing on two not so random words.

"Oh so I _wasn't _wrongabout the time…"said Roku as his eyes narrowed dangerously. He was a man who didn't take lightly to any threats, veiled or other wise. "Well anyway I suppose a brilliant student like yourself can afford to miss an introductory lecture…"

"Yes I can and I'm so _glad_ that you understand." Smirked Zula as she resumed the walk to her seat.

"Well then I'm pretty sure you can enlighten the class as to what the most publicized neo-nazi organization of today is?"

"Simple. It's the Schutz Staffel Totenkopfverbande. In simpler terms known as the _Death's Head Detachment of the SS_" Zula grinned smugly, as she awaited praise.

But she waited in vain.

"No, that's wrong, Zula. But don't worry. There are no stupid answers, just stupid people. You may take your seat."

Zuko could hear her grinding her teeth all the way to her seat.

Over the whispers of the gleeful class Roku continued, calm as ever.

"Moving on, tomorrow I will be asking you to give me an oral report on Hitler and how he ruled Germany." Another 'boooh' went around the class. It was well known that Roku had an unhealthy obsession with Hitler. He taught it every year in every term. He rarely went into other parts of the history book.

"And Jet, a belch is _not_ an oral report. I thought I should pre-warn you about that" Roku smiled, so did everyone else.

"Whatever" muttered Jet coolly, winking at Zula who was too fuming to notice.

From then on, the lesson continued smoothly until the bell signaled its end.

Noticing that Zula was staying back allowing the class to empty, instead of pushing her way out the door, Zuko busied himself near the doorway and waited for her to make her move.

Sure enough just as Roku gathered up his folders and turned to leave, Azula stepped in front barring his way.

"Mr.Roku, I want to have a word with you about how you treat the principal's daughter." She sneered hoping to intimidate.

Roku just stared down his nose at her and sniffed. "Keep it short, keep it sweet, keep it to yourself." Turning on his heel, the greatest teacher in this side of hell, walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was certainly weird." Yue said as she walked out of the room.

"Roku: ONE , Zula : ZERO" laughed Katara.

"All in all, all I learned were two new insults." shrugged Enya making a face, "Ok guys catch you later. I have the world of Physics awaiting me."

"Knock yourself out." smiled Katara. "Oh wait; the sheer boredom would do that _for _you."

After a final wave, the three friends parted.

"She's all alone. I'm gonna make my move." whispered Mekai as he sprinted towards Enya and skidded to a halt a bare two feet from her.

"This I gotta see…"grinned Zuko as he made his way discretely within hearing distance of his best friend. "First Roku totally creams dear sis and now Mekai is about to be toasted. This day is getting better and better."

"So Enya, what's up? How was your summer? Class sure was fun today wasn't it? Can I carry your books for you?"

Enya bit her lip in perplexion, "Which question would you like me to answer first Mekai?"

Mekai sweat dropped. "Oh never mind. So you've got physics now right? So have I. So which page are we up to in the text book? I wanna be ready you know? Cuz I'm like _totally _into Physics."

"Ah…but we haven't even _started _anything. Mr. Iroh spent the first lesson debating which tea was best, Ginseng or Jasmine? Weren't you there?"

"Er…I was…"stammered Mekai, and continued in what he hoped was a cool 'devil may care' attitude. "But c'mon who actually _listens _to that guy? All he does is yammer about something or the other. Besides, he's related to my best buddy. So I have no fear about passing this paper."

Zuko slapped a hand to his head._ Mekai you better run..._

Enya's eyes narrowed. "Oh so you'll resort to such low schemes to get a pass would you? How sad…And for your information, Mr.Iroh is an _EXCELLENT _teacher.It just takes him a while and two pots of tea to hit his stride. Don't you ever underestimate him."

And with that she whirled around and stalked off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm NEVER gonna smile again." said Mekai, burying his face in his hands in total dispair.

"My life is OVER, my love life is TOAST, my happiness is DEAD and my sanity is ROAST." He wailed.

Zuko sighed and looked down at his friend. If he didn't do something now, Mekai would continue with his lackluster poems and eventually move on to drinking everything with more than five percent alcohol in it, including toothpaste. "Listen man, She's not the type for you. I mean all she does is study and play netball. You're more into adventure and art. You need someone bubbly, cheerful , someone like…like…Oh_ damn_ who ever is cheerful in _this _school?"

Mekai lifted his head and looked around, "Erm…Ty Lee?"

Zuko lifted an eyebrow and turned to look at Ty Lee. The petite brunette with never ending hair. Sure enough, there she was flashing her teeth as she talked animatedly, making the circle of students around her crack up. A circle of friends that included Zula and Jet.

Catching Zuko's stare, Mai, another one of Zula's cronies, curved her lips in to something halfway between a sneer and a smile. Zuko shuddered and looked away.

"So you think Ty's my type?" Mekai prompted pathetically.

" No."stated Zuko firmly. "She's pals with Zula and only twisted psycho inbred weirdoes hang around _her_."

"I'm doomed to live a lonely LIFE, no love for me but grief and STRIFE.

Eternal darkness clouds my SIGHT, and sucks away my love, my LIGHT…."

"OK you've got to snap _out of it_ man, What's _up_ with you? You're acting like some doped up Romeo. C'mon it's a brand new term, you're _supposed_ to be planning brand new pranks and all…not chase skirts." Snapped Zuko, punching his friend on the shoulder to emphasize his point.

Mekai looked down at himself in sudden disgust "You're right…What was I _thinking_? Ok that's it, I'm done playing Mr.Nice Guy, who needs a girl friend any way? I mean look at you…you've never been on a date but you've still got it…."

_Got what? _Zuko wondered. _In second thought, I don't think I wanna know._

"…From now on, I'm on an all-out strike against this school and all who are allied with it. World… say HELLO to 7H3 PR4I\IK574H !"

"Dear god, what have I done?" muttered Zuko shaking his head.

"Good morning class…Ready for a wonderful hour of Physics?" Iroh chirped as he waddled in to the class at that moment.

"He…he…hee… the question is… are _you _ready for an hour of non-stop trouble?" Mekai sneered in a creepy voice that made Zuko push his desk, far away, as space let him.

"Ok then lets begin our adventure." Mr.Iroh continued, oblivious to the fact that one student was plotting his doom. "I thought that we'll start with Quantum physics. You'll learn of interacting protons, neutrons, electrons and the wondrous nature of X-rays."

"Any questions?" Iroh beamed around.

_He he he WRONG question …_Mekai thought, cracking his knuckles in anticipation. Zuko moved another foot away.

"I have a question." Mekai sneered as he raised his arm up. All students turned to note down whom the nerd was, so that they could beat him up at recess. Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko though he saw something akin to admiration on Enya's face.

"Ahhh that's great…Fire away my boy." Iroh nodded his head in assent.

_Oh I WILL fire away sir. _

"I just wanted to know…"began Mekai in a sugary sweet voice, "If you had x-ray vision, but closed your eyes, could you still see?"

Iroh scratched his beard, "Umm…you see…there's nothing called X-ray vision so…"

"But _If_ you have x-ray vision, and you can see through anything, wouldn't you see through everything and actually see nothing?"

Iroh narrowed his eyes and appeared to be in deep thought.

"One more thing, If electricity comes from electrons, does morality come from morons?"

This time the class decided that Mekai was just messing with the teacher and burst in to laughter. And_ this_ time, Zuko clearly saw the look of disgust on Enya's face.

Iroh's pensive gaze turned humourous, "Ahhh…this reminds me of the Philosophy lesson I had with the juniors…tell me Mr.Mekai, do you happen to share some genes with a young chap called Kuzon?"

"Sir I assure you that I don't like sharing my jeans with _anyone_ let alone _juniors_. That's plain unsanitary." Mekai said in mock horror.

"Really?" questioned Iroh, "So I suppose you don't share any genes with the headmaster too right? So you won't get off so easy if you are sent to his office now, hmm…?"

"Yes sir…"answered Mekai meekly and Iroh resumed his lesson.

"You may have won _that _round…but don't count me out _yet_…"Mekai muttered.

Zuko shook his head in bewilderment and wondered how his best friend had gone from a love struck loser to a fully-fledged psycho in a span of one period.

_Oh well…there are some things I just don't want to know_…he decided.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Man was that long or what? Okay there are a few things that need to be cleared up. Mainly is this Zutara or Kataang? Well…that depends on how the real anime turns out. Those writers sure know how to keep us guessing hmm?**_

_**We'll do our best to bring in new characters like Mai and Ty Lee as they are introduced. So keep reading and have a nice day.**_

_**Catch you later,**_

_**Baal**_


End file.
